Trash and Silver Spoons
by Lupo Bianco
Summary: Geoff and Trent are good friends and co-workers, each with interesting relationships. AU, Some smut, more smut, a lot of smut. Trent/Alejandro and Geoff/Duncan. Multi-chapter, but I can't promise quick updates. I will get romancey and I will get angstey. If you don't enjoy double penis sex, just don't read.


Hey! Before anything, I'd like to note that I don't own the Total Drama series. I enjoy it, and this is something I've chosen to appreciate it with.  
It'll have multiple chapters.  
It'll have some gay dirty stuff in an AU.  
Let's get this show on the road!

Geoff sighs.  
"Trent," he says.  
"Yeah?" Trent asks puzzledly.  
"What do you do when you've just met someone you like, and you know something will go wrong?"  
Geoff sits down at the bar, his bartending shift over, and Trent pours him a beer.  
"How can you just like him if you've just met him?" Trent asks, putting the beer glass in the trash. "I mean, how do you like him?"  
"We've been friends for a while, Trent. You know. You know where I'm going with this."  
"Well I really don't know, Geoff. Sorry. If it's the guy who was here yesterday, he seems alright. Don't worry about gut feelings."  
Geoff walks home alone, hearing midafternoon chatter among the city blocks. He wishes he could be more like Trent and already be in a stable relationship at 25, Geoff being 27 and single. Not to mention, but Trent has that hottie Alejandro... Geoff tries not to think about Alejandro.  
Geoff reaches his apartment and unlocks the door. He heads immediately to his closet and changes into shorts, a hoodie with no shirt, and socks. Finally comfortable. He hates having a uniform for his job. He sits on his couch and closes his eyes, trying to relax.  
Geoff's hand darts toward the slip of paper on the end table and brings it to his eyes. He stares at it. After all, it's rare to be a guy and get hit on by guys when working at a bar if you don't even work at a gay bar.  
Duncan (the hot guy you met)  
555-1761 (you know you want to, cutie)  
He did seem pretty cool. And he was pretty hot, with his peircings, his punk hair, and his eyes... Geoff pushes the buttons on his cell phone frantically.  
"Hey, Hottie," Geoff blurts out, hoping he didn't sound too desperate.  
"Is this Cutie?" Comes a cool, seductive voice.  
Geoff sighs, since it's their little joke now. "I just got off of work, if you want to come and hang out."  
"Sounds like a plan. Where will we be hangin?"  
"My place?"  
"Sure." There's a light purr in Duncan's voice.  
Geoff gives him his address and hangs up, trying not to blush.

Duncan shows up in sneakers, jeans, and nothing else. Geoff looks down at Duncan's body, lean, tan, bulging pecs and smooth abs. His muscled arms wave hello at Geoff and Geoff stammers. "H-Hey. Nice body."  
Duncan laughs and tousles Geoff's blond hair. Geoff is sure he's blushing. They walk in, Geoff closing the door, and sit down on the couch.  
"So, what do you do all day, other than be hot?" Geoff flirts, pulling out their semi-serious inside joke.  
"That's a good way to say 'What do you do for a living'. I'll tell my friends. I'm a music producer. I make albums and all that." Duncan replies.  
"Sounds fun."  
"Yeah, it is. You get hit on a lot at your job? With that face you should have a drawer full of numbers."  
"Usually I don't keep 'em, the girls' numbers. I am gay after all."  
"Yeah, the life of 'I sure hope he's gay and out of the closet' is a strange life."  
"Well you could tell about me somehow."  
"Actually I just figured it was worth a shot." Dubcan stated plainly.  
"Wow. Lucky guesser. So... wanna watch a movie?"  
"Sure. Horror flicks?"  
"Got a few. What are you into?"  
After picking out a Killer-behind-the-shower-curtain and Yeah-I'll-open-the-mysterious-door-after-my-flashlight-runs-out-of-battery kind of movie, Geoff orders a pizza. He turns on the movie and they watch on opposite ends of the couch.  
For a while they sit staring at the movie, Geoff stealing glances at the hot shirtless guy in his apartment.  
The doorbell rings, and Geoff pauses. He gets up.  
"No, I'll get it," says Duncan. He goes to the door and unlocks it. He opens the door, and a girl about 17 holds out a pizza. Duncan pays her, takes the pizza, and, realizing she's staring at his chest, says "I'm gay" and closes the door. He sits down right next to Geoff, sets down the pizza, and Geoff hits play.  
Toward the end of the movie, Duncan rubs the inside of Geoff's leg, inching closer to his crotch. Geoff glances over and starts to say no, but Duncan puts a finger to his lips and grabs at Geoff's crotch, making him harden a tiny bit. He reaches for Geoff's hoodie and unzips, revealing his toned body. Geoff's smooth, defined pectoral muscles and abdominals are soon covered with Duncan's tongue as he reaches into Geoff's shorts and plays with his balls.  
Geoff unzips his shorts, letting out his member. Huge and uncut, Duncan takes Geoff in his hand and slowly pumps him, still teasing Geoff's nipples. Duncan lifts his head up to kiss Geoff, and Geoff begins to moan erotically into Duncan's mouth. Duncan picks up speed and clears Geoff's hoodie out of the way, moving his tongue down to taste Geoff's chest yet again.  
Duncan gradually picks up speed, small moans coming from Geoff. Geoff begins to thrust softly at first, eventually bucking his hips wildly into Duncan's grip. He becomes louder, grabbing onto Duncan's neck for stability. At each stroke he feels the mixed pleasures of Duncan's hand on his dick and his tongue on his chest.  
Before long Geoff shouts Duncan's name, spilling his warm seed all over his chest. Duncan moves his head down to Geoff's abs, cleaning them with his tongue, Geoff moaning at the warm contact with his skin. Duncan licks all the way up Geoff's chest and violently kisses him.  
Geoff can taste himself on Duncan's tongue, salty and sweet. Duncan breaks away, looking Geoff seductively in the eyes. Geoff unzips Duncan's pants and pulls down his boxers, letting out Duncan's rock-hard cock. Duncan climbs onto the couch, kneeling with his legs on either side of Geoff.  
Geoff comes face-to-face with Duncan's meat, thick and hairy. It has a small piercing on the round, juicy balls. Geoff licks his lips and wraps his mouth around it, almost swallowing it in one go.  
"Fuuuck..." Duncan moans at the warmth around him.  
Geoff begins to bob his head slowly, swirling his tongue and taking in Duncan's flavor. He soon finds a rhythm and grabs Duncan's ass to let him know he can move. Duncan does, making gentile thrusts into the warmth.  
Before long Geoff deepthroats Duncan, swallowing around the head. Duncan makes small grunts as he begins to slam himself into Geoff's mouth, frocing Geoff's head against the couch. Geoff takes in Duncan's masculine scent at each thrust, intoxicated by his flavor. He hears Duncan shout his name and is assaulted by Duncan's salty cum, swallowing hungrily as Duncan moves his head down and deeply kisses Geoff, tasting himself on Geoff's tongue.  
"Oh, god, you are amazing", Duncan pants.  
Geoff blushes.

Well! Took me long enough. As you may have guessed, more chapters are on the way. And Trent will get down with Alejandro at some point, but I first need a break.  
I'll probably write some for other series or something.


End file.
